


The Double Date

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV)
Genre: Double Date, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella wins a meal for 4 at the Starcade, so she suggested a double date. What will happen? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Double Date

[Bella]  
I closed my locker and muttered, "Only stupid people would think garbage cans could fly, Troy you are such an idiot." Sophie was staring right at me, "Uh I have no idea what you were talking about but I heard something odd. I heard that there might be...." I said, "When am I ever less attractive to you." She said, "Nope." I kissed her. Newt and Sawyer saw us and Newt said, "Something went on today that kinda creeped us out, Troy was kissing a tree. Sophie laughed, "Yeah and Bella and I had sex last night, things that happened but the tree is kinda odd." I got an envelope, "Meal for 4 at the Starcade, Double date maybe?" Sawyer said, "OK then we will leave." Sophie said, "Double date dumb ass so the four of us, us you with your boyfriend and me with this girl who loves me a lot." I spoke, "It says 20 dollars or less." Sophie jumped on my back and said, "You know why I'm doing this don't you?" I laugh, "Ok one you're cute when you do this, two because you're the girl, three this is just fun for you isn't it." Sophie said, "Maybe" I began laughing, "Or is it because you don't want to walk anymore." She said, "How am I suppose to know." God I love her.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
[Sawyer]  
Newt looked at me, "Sawyer how is Bella and Sophie kinda of a better couple than us?" I said, "Baby they just been dating longer than us, we've been for 3 months, them 2 years." Newt stood up, "Good point." Troy walked in, "That tree was fun." Bella just started laughing, "Why were you kissing a tree?" Troy said, "You guys really wanna no well I will not tell you." He stormed off.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
[Sophie]  
I sat down and said, "Bella I know we are having a double date but with those two doofus all they talk about is gay stuff." She stared at me, "You know Pepper is out of town this week so her and her girlfriend couldn't do it. Troy he doesn't even count as a human anymore. They're the only other option." I said, "Your mom is busy, I have no idea about mine anymore." She laughed, "Oh you're cute." I giggle, "When is the date?" She said, "30 minutes." We head out. We sit at a table but the guys come in dressed like idiots. They sat down, "Why you look like idiots?" Newt said, "Uh I chose the outfits." I laugh, "Then whatever." Bella said, "I heard that we are all going to do whatever." After the date, Bella drove me home. What a date.


End file.
